Arthur x Reader
by scv25
Summary: Well I don't know how to write a summary for it so uhh... You x Arthur Kirkland :D Love and stuffs xD


**A.N. Hey guys 'tis be me scv25~ and I've finally found an editor :D so my stories will be a lot better grammer and spelling wise~ But my editor will have to do nothing with yaoi *sadness* so I need to find an editor for that. Hopefully he checks his email frequently 'cuz I have deadlines to meet :U. Anyways~ Guys I promise**** Piecing it Together**** will have a Chapter 3 I'm currently Working on it. So this story will be an xReader for Hetalia since I noticed theres not to many out there ; w;. This is also going to be a oneshot so don't expect chapters to come from this okay :U. Now, ON WITH IT~ Also this story would mainly be for girls, unless your a guy and you wanna read it *shrugs* so knock yourselves out.**

**Some grammer mistakes are intentional when characters are talking...Especially Ivan o wo...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers Or the House of Night Novel series Or Cinderella; ALL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**

* * *

><p>In your town everyday was just a nice peaceful day until he arrived. His name was Alfred F. Jones. All the girls in your school have made a fuss about him, but you honestly don't see what the big fuss is about. After all he's just loud and obnoxious. Hell he's already popular and he's only been here a couple days. The football coach immediately put him on the team and the girls all try to get close to him to see what kind of girl he likes. You decide to ignore him. That is until he was bugging you in class. Yeah turns out he's in all of your classes and lunch period. It started yesterday when he tried to talk to you in class.<p>

"Psst. (you're name here), (you're name here)!" He kept doing that repeatedly until he finally got your attention.

"WHAT! WHAT IS SO IMPORTANT!" You said whisper yelling back at him.

"What's the answer to number two on the quiz" He asked you with slight impatience.

"I can't tell you that!" You said looking at him with a dude-are-you-serious look on your face.

"Ok~ GOT IT!" He said writing down 'I can't tell you that' on his quiz. You just stared at him with a 'Really dude' look on your face and you just continued onward to your quiz.

You continued on through-out the day on your normal schedule like it was any other day. In your last class you had to read a book for the next month in silence. You decided to read a book called Marked. You got so lost in the book that the "BRIIIIIIING!" surprised you. You tried to remember what you had planned and you forgot that the Senior High School musical auditions (because you're a senior; also the musical accepts grades 10-12) were today at 3:15pm. You decide to practice a bit before you audition. So you went down to the chorus room, put your things down next to you, and sat at the piano. You put the sheet music up on the stand and started to play piano. You knew how to play piano because your parents forced you to learn when you were little; they had paid for your lessons and everything. They specifically said "You are from the (insert family name here)'s. So you must learn the piano as part of this family. After all you don't wish to disgrace us now do you?" The (last name)'s were a very rich family and were very distinguished. You hated coming from a rich family. To other people that meant you had money and that's why they'd only be your friend. Plus you weren't snobby so why wouldn't people like you for your personality not money. When you were playing and looking for your place onto where you would come in. The sheet said you have to audition with a song from the show, you chose to audition with 'Sing Sweet Nightingale' what Cinderella sang. When you started singing it sounded like your voice had been among angels. You never took lessons because your parents figured it was a waste of time. You were in the middle of singing when Alfred suddenly burst through the doors with some of his newly made friends who were Arthur Kirkland, Yao Wang, Francis Bonnefoy, and Ivan Braginski. You hadn't noticed and continued playing and singing.

"Whoa. Dude who's behind the piano singing? Is it Roderich?" Alfred asked whispering to his friends.

Arthur smacked him in the back of his head. "You bloody wanker can't you hear that a girl is singing! Or are you more idiotic than I thought." Arthur said with his British accent whispering as well. Deep down he loved the voice singing, it reminded him of a chorus of angels.

"This voice make me many happy." Ivan said whispering in his Russian accent.

"ARUUU IT'S SO KAWAII!~ I WANT TO CUDDLE THE PERSON WHO'S USING IT ARU~" Yao said with his Chinese accent.

Francis just stood there listening with a perverted look on his face. Alfred was in awe, through-out the time he had known you, which was very little, he had no clue you had a voice like that. When the song ended you heard clapping…"Clapping? Why is there clapping," you thought to yourself extremely shocked. Peeking around the grand piano you see a group of people, not just people, extremely hot men. Your face was all flustered since you have stage fright and you were very shy and not to social. Your only true friend had been a boy named Kiku Honda. He is short and has ear length raven black hair.

"YO MYSTERY VOICE PLEASE SHOW US YOUR FACE!~" Alfred said wildly clapping and yelling.

"Alfred! That's not polite, be a gentleman for once. Please miss show us your lovely face." Arthur said while he hit Alfred on the head.

You replied back in the softest voice you could saying, "I will, but you got to come to me." you said looking something like a tiny puppy after birth**.**

No one heard a response but Arthur, so he decided to walk over. "My.. not only a beautiful voice, but beautiful on the outside too!" Arthur said shocked.

"urm. T-t-thank you sir" You replied fidgeting.

"My, my, no need to be so formal" he held out his hand to you.

You didn't plan on grabbing his hand, but his accent made it so irresistible not to. Arthur's friends didn't know who he was talking to or if he was talking to anyone at all since they couldn't hear anyone.

He knelt down and kissed your hand. "What is your name miss?" He said looking up at you.

That did it. Now your entire face was red. "umm, I'm (your first and last name)" You said shyly and getting softer with every word.

"(your first name) what a wonderful name!" He said. "Everyone! The mystery voice is (your first name)!" He said while slowly pulling you out from behind the piano.

"DUUUUDE! I KNOW HER! SHE'S IN ALL OF MY CLASSES!~" Alfred said excited and pointing. "Dude I had no clue you had a voice like that!" He said kindly.

You hid behind Arthur, and you thought you were actually starting to develop a crush on him. He already had one on you and didn't dare tell due to the thought of being rejected.

"KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL" Ivan said with a dark aura behind him.

That somehow relaxed you, and made you feel sleepy. The next thing you know you woke up on the bed in the nurse's office, only to see a gorgeous face with olive green eyes and dirty blonde shaggy hair, to be holding your hand.

"Oh! You're awake! You gave us quite a scare back there; anyways are you alright?" He said looking straight at you.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just that sound made me so sleepy, so I guess I just passed out." You said calmly.

"That made you sleepy? When Ivan does that it kind of scares me!" He said with a chuckle. "So um, (your first name) would you ever consider going out with me?" He asked with a slight tone of blush appearing on his face.

"Oh, Arthur this is so sudden" You said shocked "Th-th-this is all happening so fast I jus-"

"Please just consider, you don't have to say yes, but please just consider" He said looking deeply into your eyes. How could you refuse?

You took a minute before responding, and you finally said "okay..." in the softest voice you can manage to squeeze out.

Years went by and you and Arthur have been dating since that day. Then came the day where he proposed. You obviously said yes. You had been planning your wedding for months, you had a dress, booked a hall, ordered flowers, and had caterers prepared. Everything was going to be perfect. And you were finally going to have A Happily Ever After.

The End~

* * *

><p><strong>So whad ya think of my first xReader story? :DD My editor said it was to mushy ): But I like it and didnt know how to end it since its a oneshot - w-. Also<strong>** Piecing it Together ****Chapter 3 will come out soon okay I won't forget , but I have a crap ton of school shit and stuff So I can't push homework aside for you guys all the time. Jus understand I love you guys very much which is why I write chapters instead of homework. Alright~ Loves you all~~~~**

**~scv25 Review please~ ;)**


End file.
